Unlocking Heroes
To play other heroes or evolve current heroes, you'll need to unlock it first. Unlocking heroes can be done from playing matches or buying card packs from the store. There are huge variety of heroes in Eredan Arena which could accommodate different kinds of play style Match rewards After each match, be it a win or lose, you'll get to choose 1 of 6 reward chests. This reward won't show up if you play with 0 keys. Keys are like energy that enables you to play matches. Without keys, you can still play, but you won't get any rewards (only EXP). Basically, The content of 6 chests are as follow: * 2 of the chests contain Crystals with different amount * 1 of the chests contains Standard Pack that can be bought from Store. For early players, this is very useful for getting new heroes or evolving existing one. * 2 of the chests contain heroes which you've already got. This chest is useful for evolving currently owned heroes * last chest contains a hero you don't currently possess. This chest is useful for unlocking new heroes. As more heroes you unlock, it will eventually be replaced with heroes you've already got when no more heroes can be unlocked You'll have to choose 1 chest out of 6 that contains random reward from those above. In several circumstances, 1 of the chests may contain other packs that can be found from store such as blue pack and gold pack. Explanation of card packs can be found on the next section. Card Packs Card packs contain 1 random Hero. These can be bought in the store under 'Get New Heroes' button. The packs are as follow: - Standard Pack (700 crystals) This pack contains 1 random hero that you've already owned or 1 random Level 1 hero you've not yet unlock. The new heroes unlocked from this pack are the heroes with grey icons in the hero selection window. This is the only pack that can be bought by Crystal - - - - - Ex Pack (499 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 3 Ex Hero which you've already owned or not. Information on Ex Heroes can be found here - - - - - Ultimate Pack (199 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 3 hero which you have not owned yet. - - - - - - Extra Pack (99 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 1 or 2 heroes that you've already owned or not. The difference with Standard pack, is that this pack can give you heroes that are inside the Lock icons, not only from the grey icon heroes - - - - - - - Booster Pack (fee'z or crystals) This pack only shows up on weekend. Every weekends, new hero cards are introduced and can be bought by this booster pack on limited time only. Click here for more information about the weekly event Trophies Trophies are used to unlock heroes (like Avalonian heroes and Ice Elves) or myth hero. Trophies can be obtained from: * Hero myth requirements. Each hero has 3 trophies that can be obtained by clearing the requirements given. Every time a fight ends, each hero in your deck is checked if there's any trophy requirements fulfilled. See the Mythical section of Evolving Heroes here * Leveling. Each level up gives you full key refill, 1000 crystals, and 1 trophy Hero Tree When you've reached lv 3 on certain card or reach enough trophies, another card (with the same guild) is unlocked and you'd be able to get him from chest reward, blue card pack, or standard card pack. The system follows a tree structure. For example, to unlock Chestnut, you'll need a lvl 3 Aleshane, which also needs Melissandre at lv 3, and so on. Pay attention that Ex heroes are only available on EX pack. The hero trees, divided by Guilds, are shown below: - Sap Hearts * Melissandre -> Aleshane -> Chestnut -> Belladone * The Hailwalker -> Kei'Zan * Spiritspeaker -> Dionaea -> Pilferess * The Sachem -> Rargnor -> Rockspeaker -> The Burrower - Kotobas * Toran the Regent -> Hime & Yu Ling * Asajiro the Vagabond -> Master Ma * Chidori -> Hisomu -> Gan'So -> Dakeza * Furagu -> Gakyusha * Yu Ling -> Nashi -> Ban Kuan * Hime-> Jian Qiao -> Li Lan - Nehantists * Dimizar -> Zejabel -> Almaria -> Ishaia of the Dead * Azaram -> Chalice * Carkasse -> Utkin the Spawn -> Amidaraxar * Soul Chewer -> Ripper -> Grief - Noz'Dingrad Envoys * Master-Mage Marzhin -> Blanche of Arcania -> Vaerzar * Absalon -> Arkalon -> Bomzar -> Dragast * Archmage Anryena -> Marlok the Repentant -> Kounok * Ylliana -> Moira - Zil Warriors * Abyssien the Devourer -> Wild -> Fenrath * Brutus -> The Spooker -> Arckam * Salem -> Archmage Artrezil * BloodSword -> The Liberated Telendar -> Zereshin -> Bigrage - Desert Nomads * 25 Trophies -> Djamena * Djamena -> Sakina & Hakim & Neythiri * Sakina -> Orzine -> Netjhim * Hakim -> Ankhou -> Kebek -> Vizir Mahamoud * Neythiri -> Inatka -> Mouktar -> Kahlel - Pirates * The Ugly Corc -> Mylad -> Lightning-Beak -> Ardranis * Jon the Filibuster -> Armada & Gemineye * Ica-Rusty -> S.A.R.A.H -> Klementine -> Meister Galene * Armada -> Captain Al Killicrew * Gemineye -> Hook -> Raveneau -> Mathurin - Mercenaries Mercenary heroes can be bought from Extra or Ultimate card pack. Ice elves requires trophy and previous level 3 character in order to unlock the next hero * Ayir (55) -> Ursyd (65) -> Kokrem (75) -> Yulven (85) -> King Hrimnir (95) -> Lady Yilith (105) - Avalonians Avalonian heroes only need trophies * 20 Trophies -> Enguerrand * 30 Trophies -> Johan of Avalonia * 40 Trophies -> Ysild * 50 Trophies -> Thunder King * 60 Trophies -> Great Duke * 70 Trophies -> Myria of Avalonia * 80 Trophies -> Saethwir * 90 Trophies -> Queen Aelide * 100 Trophies -> Aez, King of Avalonia * 110 Trophies -> Sevylath